


Hunting Perseus

by The_Lights_Dance_On



Series: Of Psychopaths [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Female Protagonist, Feminist Themes, Homelessness, Men - Freeform, Misandry, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mythology References, Original Mythology, Psychopath, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lights_Dance_On/pseuds/The_Lights_Dance_On
Summary: The first Perseus I found was my husband. I hacked him apart for the sins of men.
Series: Of Psychopaths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540624
Kudos: 5





	Hunting Perseus

The trick about the hero is that they are not a hero at all. They are everywhere. What makes them special is circumstance. They are given the flying shoes and the polished shield as their birthright. 

The god came to me before the hero, as the story follows. A wealthy man, an important man. My job was to make his coffee. He was the one who made me Medusa.  
I am no priestess now. I have lived homeless for three years; the streets are my caves. The first night I spent in a department shop door was the first coil in my crown of serpents. To be deprived is to be the monster. When I find food, I rip it apart with my teeth like Baba Yaga tore through the forest. When people see me, they avert their eyes as if looking at me really would turn them to stone.

The first Perseus I found was my husband. I hacked him apart for the sins of men. Who was the first man to bite the apple? It does not matter; it was bitten. I will make their fields all thorn. Lilith will make their fields all thorn. 

How did Circe turn pigs into pigs? I wondered, as I slit open the stomach of the man who promised to love me through sickness and health. I would give him no chance to break that promise. 

I went to the clinic to rid the child. They flung me entreaties of sorrow. They asked me, what if this baby did this? What if this baby did that? They wanted to be Bellephron, profiting off the blood of my final blow. Didn’t I tell you? Heroes are a dime a dozen. 

If I had a baby, I would be Etna. I would birth my child of rage, to claw the mountain from beneath the god’s feet. 

My youngest Perseus was twelve. His mother wailed and cried on the news, but his father looked like he had already been turned to stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As with all the others in this series, it would be really helpful if you could do this survey: https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/GWDSY2M


End file.
